Monsters In The Night Wiki
Welcome to the Monsters In The Night Wiki What are the things that mostly creep you out? Have you ever seen a ghost? Slender Man? The Rake or others? Well talk with us about it! Maybe we can help you feel safer, or give you some tips to survive them, or get rid of them. Need to talk about the infamous serial killer Jeff The Killer? You're covered. Need to ask me about a specific monster? Go right ahead! I'm a monster expert, I've been studying them for years! I have some friends as well. Ask me and them anything about a monster or just talk to us when you need comfort when you're scared. We can't say we know every little thing, because if we did, we'd have them after us! Apart, people can't figure out every little thing, but together more information is found and pieced together. So if you have any information on a monster, killer, or maybe even a popular ghost or poltergiest, feel free to make a page about them or add to one about them. Maybe together we can all figure out a way to keep them away from us for good or save future victims! Even if your problem is a haunted game, or a relentless ghost, maybe even a popular killer or even unpopular ones, we will do our best to help! Have any questions, you can leave a comment on a page either about the monster or here on the Main Page and we'll make sure the Founder or an Admin gets back to you! Dear God No. That's right we talk about Monsters. We only try to make you feel open and tell your stories. Maybe you can get some information on your monster, meet others that have the same monster as you. We're here to make you feel safe, comfortable, and most importantly get you out of that mess. Our Admins and Founder have all run into at least one monster in their life, so have our Chat Moderators. Feel free to talk with anyone, we have good patience and can calmly talk you through any mess your in. Need to talk about something but you have no one to turn to? Talk to one of us, we'll help out the best we can. (Even if it's family problems, we'll talk with you. :) We've all been there once before.) See something you can't explain? See your monster watching you? Speak with us, or write a Blog about it. Someone will talk with you, I promise. If you're scared or panicking, just get on Chat or comment somewhere. Anywhere. Even if what you're commenting on has nothing to do with what you saw or felt or heard, at least we'll be aware of what you saw, felt, heard, or smelled, right? Don't worry, at least one of us has seen, heard, felt, and even smelled something they couldn't explain, and still can't. At least one of us will always be there to speak with you! (I know this is random, but did you know it's currently National Psychic Week in the US?) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse